


Время покоя

by Puhospinka



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, Rimming, Romance, Slash, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Действенный способ расслабить своего господина</p>
            </blockquote>





	Время покоя

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан по заявке в сообществе Basara Kink: Абсолютное доверие. Римминг, спанкинг, dirty talk. И пусть они меняются!

Свист рассекаемого клинком воздуха замолк час назад. Повисла тишина той породы, какая возникает, только если чего-то ждешь. Она не убаюкивает, а лишь заставляет подобраться.

Кодзюро лежит и смотрит на тень от ветки сакуры, медленно, очень медленно ползущую по стене. Когда она окажется у пересечения неплотно сомкнутых стенок сёзде, можно будет идти.

Тишина свивается змеей, топорщится иглами. Кодзюро поднимается, колеблется какое-то время, но все же набрасывает на себя юкату.

Его господин не спит. Он тоже ждет.

 

Масамунэ приподнимается на локте, его рука тянется за повязкой — и замирает на полпути.

— Кодзюро?

Отросшие волосы ложатся на лицо, закрывая глаза. Масамунэ раздраженно отбрасывает их назад, щурится, и всегда опущенный уголок правого века дергается.

 

— Вы сегодня долго тренировались, — слова повисают в воздухе и растворяются в тишине. Они все равно ничего не значат.

— Да, хм, пожалуй.

Ответ тоже не имеет значения.

— Не стоит так усердствовать, ваши раны еще не зажили.

— Шит, Кодзюро. Я не ребенок.

 

Кодзюро усаживается рядом, скрестив ноги. Масамунэ скользит по нему взглядом, ощупывая распахнувшиеся полы юкаты, и от этого вдоль позвоночника бегут холодные мурашки.

Масамунэ опускает голову на футон, широко разбрасывает руки и тихо смеется.

— Почему ты всегда вовремя, Кодзюро?

— Я знаю, что нужно моему господину.

Кодзюро невозмутимо смотрит на перетянутый бинтами торс Масамунэ — еще немного, и повязки можно снимать.

— Завтра, — Масамунэ широко зевает, глядя в потолок. — Я сниму их завтра.

Можно и завтра. Кодзюро думает, что стоит проследить за тренировками господина — на всякий случай. Может быть, самому…

— Давно мы с тобой не тренировались, да, Кодзюро? Я уже соскучился.

Масамунэ переворачивается на живот, сдирая с себя тонкое покрывало, и блаженно выдыхает.

— Я еще не приступил, Масамунэ-сама, — Кодзюро не удается сдержать смешок.

— Так пошевеливайся, — бубнит Масамунэ себе в скрещенные руки.

Кодзюро садится перед ним на колени и начинает разминать напряженные мышцы ягодиц. Спину пока лучше не трогать.

— Мне не больно, — вскидывается Масамунэ, и Кодзюро приходится его насильно укладывать, надавив на поясницу. — Дамн.

— Лежите спокойно, мой господин. Со спиной будем разбираться позже. Пока… просто лежите.

Он спускается по бедрам вниз, точечными нажатиями массируя затекшие мышцы, растирает кожу, чувствуя, как она нагревается под пальцами. Масамунэ доверчиво раздвигает ноги и тихо ругается сквозь сжатые зубы.

— Вы что-то сказали, мой господин? — Кодзюро нащупывает твердый узел мышц и нажимает — это больно, он знает. Масамунэ дергается и шипит.

— Дамн!

Юката мешает, приходится ее сбросить. Кодзюро перебирается ближе, садится между раздвинутых ног Масамунэ. Кожа уже розовая, от нее исходит тепло, но мышцы все еще твердые. Тело перед ним натянутое, как тетива: Масамунэ не может расслабиться, несмотря на усилия Кодзюро. Та битва отняла слишком много сил. И унесла жизни нескольких хороших людей. Его господин может сколько угодно истязать себя тренировками — но он не найдет в них успокоения, Кодзюро знает это точно.

Он оглаживает поджавшиеся ягодицы, растирает ладонью, чувствуя, как мозоли от меча царапают нежную кожу. Плечи Масамунэ напрягаются, он приподнимается на локтях.

— Кодзюро, что ты задумал?

— Тшшш, лежите, мой господин.

Кодзюро чувствует, как в Масамунэ скручивается ожидание. Плохо, очень плохо. Он сжимает ягодицу, по второй бьет с силой, без замаха. Звук шлепка сливается с рычанием Масамунэ, но он продолжает лежать — только подрагивают плечи.

На белой коже алеет след от удара. Кодзюро бережно заглаживает его, всем телом чувствуя дрожь Масамунэ. И снова без замаха бьет, уже по другой ягодице. Масамунэ лупит кулаком по полу рядом с собой.

Кодзюро снова ласкает ягодицы, словно стирая с них боль ударов, и снова шлепает. Потом еще раз. Еще. Рука взлетает легко, ладонь опускается быстро, проходится по ягодицам с оттяжкой. Масамунэ ерзает, пытаясь отстраниться, уйти от ударов, но ни разу не угадывает с нужным мгновеньем.

Его ягодицы горят малиновым, мышцы судорожно сжимаются, а сам он тяжело дышит, ерзая по футону.

— Фак, фак, фак, — бессмысленная скороговорка отдается в затылке, заливает тело огнем. Становится все сложнее сосредоточиться, все тяжелее контролировать движения Масамунэ. Тот трется о постель все быстрее и быстрее, Кодзюро видит тугие поджавшиеся яички. Мысли давно разбежались, осталась только собственная рука, прикладывающаяся к голому заду, и полустон-полувсхлип Масамунэ. По лбу катится пот, стекает на ресницы и щиплет глаза. Кодзюро забыл, зачем он это начал. Он чувствует себя животным.

— Йееес, — стонет Масамунэ, ритмично вжимаясь в футон. Кодзюро гладит его по ногам — да, точно, разминка. Мышцы мягкие и податливые, жар течет по ним, покалывает в кончиках пальцев. — Ну же, Кодзюро, — шепчет Масамунэ.

И Кодзюро разрешает себе сорваться. Припадает к горящим ягодицам, зарывается лицом и вылизывает обжигающе-горячую кожу. Она пульсирует под языком, и Масамунэ вторит этой пульсации хриплым «Йеес».

Кодзюро вытирает пот, обхватывает себя за яйца и пережидает острую, как лезвие, волну возбуждения. Потом осторожно раздвигает ягодицы, трогает пальцем сжавшееся отверстие, и прижимается к нему губами. Масамунэ стонет, приподнимается и выгибается в пояснице — Кодзюро снова приходится его укладывать силой. Тот комкает в руке покрывало, добела сжимая кулак. А Кодзюро снова сосредотачивается на собственном удовольствии. Трогает языком вход, толкается внутрь, вылизывает расщелину, щедро смачивая слюной, остужая пылающую кожу. Голова кружится так сильно, что Кодзюро не чувствует под собой ног. И когда Масамунэ опрокидывает его на спину, не сразу понимает, что произошло.

— Мой господин, — Кодзюро словно пришпилен к футону сильной рукой. Обнаженный Масамунэ нависает над ним, бешено скалясь, увитый венами член прижимается к животу, красная головка блестит от смазки.

Кодзюро трогает ее, и Масамунэ хищно стонет. Одной рукой упираясь Кодзюро в грудь, второй он начинает дрочить. Свет полной луны отражается в единственном зрачке, Кодзюро плавится от движений Масамунэ. Тот приподнимает верхнюю губу и обнажает зубы, движения становятся беспорядочными, и Козюро хватается за свой член. Они дрочат рука в руку, на лице Масамунэ застыло выражение экстаза, он запрокидывает голову и торжествующе кричит, когда сквозь пальцы брызгает семя. Кодзюро ловит ртом теплую жидкость, и от ее вкуса извергается себе в руку, извивается, исторгая все до капли. Масамунэ падает сверху, шумно дыша в ключицу, а потом затихает.

Кодзюро гладит расслабившиеся мышцы, тяжелой неверной рукой проводит по бинтам, ощупывая их…

— Грэйт, — едва слышно бормочет Масамунэ, и Кодзюро прижимает его к груди, ведет по спине, спускается к ягодицам. Масамунэ крупно вздрагивает.

— Я прошу прощения, мой господин, мне не стоило так…

— Шат ап.

— Мой господин!

— Ты ведь сам все понимаешь, Кодзюро? Делай, как считаешь нужным. Ю си?

Хочется улыбаться. Нет, все же не стоило бить так сильно…

— Кодзюро! — окрик господина звучал бы внушительнее, если бы он при этом не сдерживал зевок. — Слишком много думаешь, — ворчит он.

Кодзюро тянет на себя скомканное покрывало и вытирает их тела. Масамунэ довольно жмурится, когда ткань задевает обмякший член.

— Останься сегодня.

— Не собирался уходить.

— Олл райт.

 

Масамунэ утыкается носом в плечо, натягивает на них обоих кусок покрывала и сонно выдыхает.

Кодзюро слушает уютную тишину и перебирает дела на завтра. Режим тренировок, военный совет, еще стоит поговорить о запасах продовольствия… Но пока можно расслабиться. Он уснет, когда тень от ветки сакуры доберется до нарисованного на седзи журавля.


End file.
